Services in the Pearl
This page lists the services provided for the survivors of the Pearl of the Old World in the Tabletop Devil Saga. Hermes Network Phone service that took over all telecommunications in the Pearl, powered by the Oracle at Delphi. It is revealed to be a mysterious app that allows the users to keep demons, items and macca storing physical quantities into virtual space. It requires users to download an app and to register an account - a process that works instantly and without complication for android, windows and ios users. Upon installation, it keeps the device 'alive' and working by some mysterious means, although if the device is physically destroyed, the app simply uninstalls until the user finds another phone, tablet or computer. The app seems to install automatically as soon as registered users touch a new device and their old one is missing/destroyed/stolen. If the device was once owned by someone else, it will log out of that person's account before accomodating the new owner. It is noted that Nic uses a retro 80s themed device called a COMP that runs on what looks like a DOS-based version of the Hermes Network. However, certain characters cannot use other features. 'Features and Commands' *'Status' - Informs the user of his own dots and stats in a manner the person easily understands, as well as any COMBAT CONDITIONS he may possess. *'Inventory' - Stores physical items in digital space, presented in a manner easily understood by the user. Pressing on the item's name/symbol instantly conjures it in the user's hand in the case of small handheld items, while larger items manifest in the nearest empty space in front of the character. Items picked up can be simply placed in the inventory if the user places his phone/tablet near the item and presses a button/says a command. It seems only non-living, immobile objects smaller than the user can be stored in this way. *'Macca' - More an indicator than an actual full feature accessed via the screen, as macca can be easily collected by waving the device over the physical currency regardless of the current screen shown. Macca can be transferred and conjured almost on a whim, though the actual method differs from person to person. Macca can be instantly transferred from one account to another if the other account's user is dead and the old user uses a device in which he is currently logged in. Interestingly enough, essence is sometimes transferred in this manner. *'Minimap' - A map app that shows the user the places they've traveled from a bird's eye view, and allows for markers to be placed by users to denote areas of interest. More interestingly, it also shows where the user is currently located on the map. It is noted that unknown locations are blacked out, but bear a silhouette or outline that hint at the general layout of the area. *'Phone' - One must simply instruct the app to contact a person and the app will connect to the person if that person is not dead and is holding a phone or a device with the app. It is noted that this feature also informs the user bluntly whether the user is alive or dead. *'Help '- Contains information on services and systems the user has encountered, and sometimes contains small snippets of information for places or people. *'Demons' - An app solely possessed by summoners and summoner candidates, it allows them to organize and communicate with their contracted demons. The app also allows them to store willing demons and bind them into service. The demons can easily be summoned with a command or a press of the button, but summoning multiple demons using this method has only recently been encountered by the Derps. *'Persona' - A feature solely possessed by Persona-users. Only Paolo knows what this app entails. *'Pintados' - A feature solely possessed by the Demi-fiend. It is a convenient way for him to track his abilities and Pintados growth. As switching the Pintados is mostly a biological and willful process, having the app is not needed to activate it. *'Scan' - One of the more interesting features in that only a few of the registered users possess this feature. Notably, Nic and his COMP have this feature. It is unknown if Paolo has this feature in his app or if it is an ability of his persona. It allows them to scan a demon and notify its users of any elemental attributes it may possess. It seems that the power level of a demon determines the difficulty and time duration of the scan. Tagasundo Service A mysterious jeepney driven by a skeleton who calls himself the Charon the Boatman. It allows the Derps to reach any safe place in the pearl reliably, but will only appear in safe places to offer this service. Current Pickup and Drop-off Points: *Severina *SM Bicutan Terminal *Better-living outskirts (near Battle District) Markets There are several different kinds of Market and trade systems in the Pearl of the Old World. The currency of this age are mysterious gold coins called Macca, that summoners can easily turn into digital credits. The market prices of items are in constant flux as demand and supply drastically change, literally by the day. Goblin Market Goblin market is the general term for the market and trade systems of goblins and other small Fae demons that inhabit the south. Goblin Markets tend to value human technology, trinkets and shiny things over mundane items such as food and other survival supplies. They sell medicines and other healing items cheaper than the human markets. Example Wares: * Medicine - valued at 50 Macca * Tire Rims - valued at 1000 Macca * Shiny Can - valued at 50 Macca * Ten Peso Coin - valued at 100 Macca * Other Peso Coins - valued at 10 Macca each * Paper Bills - valued at 10 Macca each, although certain goblins may pay more to complete the colors. Fraternity Market Fraternity Market is the trade system of those aligned with Fraternity. For now, they tend to value weapons, gear and medical supplies. Example Wares: * Medicine - valued at 100 Macca * Tire Rims - valued at 100 Macca * Shiny Can - valued at 1 Macca * Single-slot Greatsword - valued at 3500 Macca * Tactical Vest - valued at 1000 Macca Free Market These are traders who do not adhere to the pricing of any above faction. They can be found mostly wandering or peddling on the streets of major settlements. They will generally try to keep their prices as close as possible to the nearest market. Cathedral of Shadows A mysterious store accessed from a bluish doorway found at the basement of the SM Bicutan ruins. It seems other branches exist but haven't been explored by the Derps yet. The cathedral of shadows provides the following services: Essence Purchase Customers may currently purchase essence at a value of 100 Macca per essence point. However, essence purchased in this way can only be given to demons. Like the goblin market and faction markets, however, the Macca value of Essence may rise or fall. Compendium Summons For a sum of Macca, summoners can summon demons of the type listed in their Demonic Ally Compendium. However, they have to meet the requisite Essence Potency. Special Summons Upon possessing a Summoner's Mark and a Grimoire or other comparable summoning materials, a summoner may summon demons that normally cannot be acquired. Usually, sacrificial demons or components are needed. This summoning does not require Macca payment. Pintados Full Potential Unlock Only available to the Demi-fiend. It allows him to unlock all the skills inherent in his chosen Pintados for a sum of Macca. Actual prices and skill lists at the Pintados page. Demon Equipment Fusion An item can be enchanted with the skills and elemental qualities of a demon by fusing that demon with the item. The demon is forever lost, but its owner gains gear that possesses its abilities and powers. This service does not require Macca Payment. Magical items such as the gem-slot swords and other demon-fused equipment cannot be used for this procedure. Demon-fused equipment can only be used by the owner of the demon at the time of fusion. It will function as its mundane pre-fusion equipment for unauthorized users. Upon its owner's death, it becomes a clump of essence. Despite these drawbacks, demon-fused items are notably very resilient, and the means to 'properly' destroy them without harming their owners are only available to the cathedral of shadows. There are 3 types of Equipment Fusion: Weapon Fusion Weapon Fusion adds the fusing demon's Power to the Weapon's Damage rating and its Finesse as bonus dice to attack rolls using this weapon. It randomly gains a number of abilities equal to or lesser than the demon's essence potency. When held by its owner, he/she gains access to the abilities in the weapon, usually dread powers unavailable to normal humans. Armor Fusion Armor Fusion adds the fusing demon's Resistance to the armor's armor rating. It randomly gains a number of abilities equal to or lesser than the average of the demon's essence potency and the armor's size rating. Included in this roll are any elemental attributes possessed by the demon. When worn by its owner, he/she gains access to the abilities in the armor, usually dread powers unavailable to normal humans. The user will also possess any elemental attributes possessed by the armor. Tool Fusion Tool Fusion is a less uniform system that allows for the creation of magical tools. Unlike the above fusions, this fusion relies on the race of the demon and the item type. Usually, it will add the demon's finesse to the tool's bonus rating for any rolls using the tool. Relevant skills to the tool's use will almost always be included. If the tool is a consumable item, then the resulting item will also be consumable. An example of would be medicine infused with a demon's Dia, allowing for a higher dice pool upon use. Demon Equipment Trade Summoners may choose to trade in their Demon-fused equipment for a sum of Macca or Essence. However, they must be the owners of the weapon. Stolen or looted Demon Equipment cannot be traded in this way. Elf Shot Elf-shot are special elemental bullets that can only be made by actual elves (to be more technical, those of the Fae race). They are projectiles that are consumed to cause elemental damage with the appropriate weapon. These equipment are attributed to forces loyal to the Lady of the Forest, who rules the south. For instance, fire elf-shot bullets can be fired with a pistol to cause fire elemental damage. Wind elf-shot arrows can be shot from a bow to cause wind elemental damage. etc. etc. Note that the damage will be a hybrid physical and elemental attack (more details in the Tabletop Devil Saga page) so it can be used to lessen the effects of an elemental status. Currently, the Derps have brownie gunsmiths who help them make Elf-shot. Each Bullet requires 1 instance of the item specified and 1 Brass Clump. * Fire Bullets/Arrowheads - 1 Hell Tooth * Wind Bullets/Arrowheads - 1 Harpy Feather * Water Bullets/Arrowheads - 1 Sea Scale * Earth Bullets/Arrowheads - 1 Mud Mushroom * Thunder Bullets/Arrowheads - 1 Thunder Eye * Ice Bullets/Arrowheads - 1 "Natural" Snowball * Dark Bullets/Arrowheads - 1 Death Charm * Light Bullets/Arrowheads - 1 Unicorn Horn Dust Gem-slot Weapons Weapons purportedly mass produced by one of the 7 warlords. These western, Nordic design swords have been spread throughout the pearl of Old World, falling mostly into the hands of summoners and warriors. These weapons feature recesses in the blade or the pommel that allow gems to be inserted, triggering some kind of enchantment. These recesses are called 'slots' by those savvy in their use. Gem-slot swords tend to look the same, like dull, flat grayish iron blades that only slightly shift in appearance once gems are inserted into the slots. Typically they have some kind of Nordic rune marking as well. This leads people to believe that they were all made by one source. Gem-slot Weapons possess 1 up to 3 slots, though there are rumors of weapons possessing more. The number of slots also determines their rarity, with more slots being rarer and more powerful. The Gem-slots are usually uniformly placed at the base of the blade or in the pommel of the weapon. Blade Slots Slots positioned in the blade of the weapon grant an attack roll bonus using the weapon equal to their number. The first gem placed in the blade slot determines the weapon's elemental type. Any attacks made with this weapon are now hybrid physical-elemental attacks of the first gem's type. Additional gems either add to the damage bonus of the weapon (if same gem) or grant additional properties to any attacks made with this weapon. Pommel Slots Slots positioned in the Pommel of the weapon grant a defense bonus when using the weapon to parry attacks equal to their number. The first gem placed in the pommel slot determines the weapon's elemental Resistance. As long as the user is wielding the weapon, he is treated as having the Resist property against that element.. Additional gems put in the Pommel either increase the Resist to Null (if same gem) then Repel (if three of the same gem) or grant additional defensive properties. Restaurateurs Around the Pearl of the Old World, several Restaurants and Cafes have opened up (or remain in operation), usually run by demons. These places are called Restaurateurs, due to the eccentric nature of the demons that run them. However, they are not ordinary food joints, as their products grant some kind of temporary stat boost to those that consume them on top of granting nourishment to normal humans. The stat buffs last until the user is knocked out or rests. Only one Restaurateur buff can be active on a character at a time. the newest consumed item always takes precedence. These foods must also be consumed within the store premises to work. They lose their magic outside, adding to the Restaurateur mystique. Alfar Bucks Located in Bicutan Road, run by an Alfar Barista with an American accent. Of note is the fact that he has failed to completely change the sign and the branding of the store's ruined exterior. The inside of the store is immaculately clean and organized, however. Like its originator, it serves coffee and relevant blended drinks. Menu: * Frey-pucino - 1200 Macca - Adds +1 Auto Success to Wits+Composure rolls that aren't chance dice. * Myrkr-cino - 1200 Macca - Add +1 to Defense * Expresso Macho - 1200 Macca - Adds +1 to Dex Rolls * Niflheim Latte - 1500 Macca - Gain Null Ice * Caramel Salt of the Seven Seas - 1500 Macca - Gain Null Water * Frigga's Sweet Mead Fizz - 2000 Macca - +1 to Defense, +1 to Dread Power Resist The Barista says his brother runs another branch somewhere down south. His hinting at the fact that he should have slain the Manticore indicates he may be a warrior.